513th Military Intelligence Brigade
The 513th Military Intelligence Brigade is a unit of the United States Army and subordinate to the U.S. Army Intelligence and Security Command. Its mission is to provide "tailored, multi-disciplined intelligence and intelligence capabilities in support of ARCENT and other Commands, to defeat adversaries, promote regional stability, support partners and allies, and protect US interests." The 513th is headquartered at Fort Gordon, Georgia. History The 513th MI Group performed its mission of intelligence collection and counterespionage in support of United States Army Europe until its inactivation in 1969. The Group reactivated at Fort Monmouth, New Jersey in 1982, and assumed its current mission of providing intelligence support to United States Third Army (ARCENT) and United States Army Central Command (CENTCOM). The Group re-designated as the 513th Military Intelligence Brigade in 1986. Elements of the Brigade deployed in support of Operations DESERT SHIELD and DESERT STORM, winning three Southwest Asian Service battle streamers. The 513th Military Intelligence Brigade relocated to Fort Gordon, Georgia in 1994. In 1997, the Brigade assumed the additional mission of intelligence support to United States Army South (USARSO). The 513th Military Intelligence Brigade deployed forces in support of Operation DESERT FOX in 1998. Global War on Terrorism In 2001, immediately following 9/11, the Vigilant Knights deployed Soldiers to Afghanistan and numerous other locations in the AOR in support of Operation ENDURING FREEDOM (OEF) and again deployed the vast majority of the Brigade’s Soldiers to the AOR in support of Operation IRAQI FREEDOM (OIF) in 2002 and 2003. From 2003 to 2005, the Brigade deployed the 202nd and 297th Military Intelligence Battalions to Iraq in support of OIF. From December 2006 to 2008 the Brigade deployed two Task Forces in support of OEF, Task Force Lightning and Task Force Deuce. From October 2009 until March 2010 the 202nd Military Intelligence Battalion deployed Task Force Deuce II in support of CJTF-82 in Afghanistan. Also in October 2009 the 202nd Military Intelligence Battalion deployed forces in support of CJSOTF-A until October 2010. Starting in 2008 until 2010, the 224th Military Intelligence Battalion (AE) started recurring deployments in support of operations for MNC-I. From Iraq the 224th Military Intelligence Battalion (AE) moved to deployments in Afghanistan in support of ISAF. From September 2009 to December 2011, the Brigade deployed personnel in support of the Aerial Precision Geolocation office in both Iraq and Afghanistan. Starting in 2010, the 202nd Military Intelligence Battalion took on a recurring mission to support Operations within Special Operations Command (SOCOM) in the Afghanistan Theater. In January 2011 the Brigade deployed Soldiers of the 297th Military Intelligence Battalion and the 202nd Military Intelligence Battalion in support of the Strategic Debriefing Center in Afghanistan until January 2012. In August 2011 the 202nd Military Intelligence Battalion again deployed Soldiers in support of Combined Joint Special Operations Task Force-Afghanistan. Subordinate Units The 513th MI BDE has several subordinate units. Headquarters and Headquarters Company The Headquarters and Headquarters Company (HHC) provides command and control of the brigade and subordinate units, as well as logistical and administrative support for the brigade staff. 202nd Military Intelligence Battalion The 202nd MI Battalion conducts continuous overt human intelligence collection and counterintelligence in CONUS and the USCENTCOM AOR in support of Third U.S. Army/CFLCC and USCENTCOM full spectrum operations to defeat adversaries, promote regional stability, support allies and protect U.S. national interests; the battalion supports other commands as directed. The 202nd is located at Fort Gordon, GA. 224th Military Intelligence Battalion (Aerial Exploitation) The 224th MI Battalion conduct aerial collection and exploitation of communications and electronic intelligence in support of INSCOM and other War Fighters. The 224th is located at Hunter Army Airfield, GA. 297th Military Intelligence Battalion The stated mission of 297th MI BN is to provide "tailored, multi-disciplined intelligence teams and capabilities in support of ARCENT and CENTCOM to defeat adversaries, promote regional stability, support partner nations and allies, and protect US interests." The 297th is located at Fort Gordon, Georgia. 345th Military Intelligence Battalion The 345th MI Battalion is scheduled to mobilize and deploy to the assigned area of responsibility to conduct multi-discipline intelligence operations in support of the 513th MI Brigade to defeat adversaries, promote regional stability, support allies and protect U.S. national interests. The 345th is a US Army Reserve unit stationed at Fort Gordon, GA. See also *201st Battlefield Surveillance Brigade *525th Battlefield Surveillance Brigade *704th Military Intelligence Brigade * Battlefield Surveillance Brigade, The United States Army is currently reorganizing its intelligence formations into Battlefield Surveillance Brigades (BfSB). References External links and Sources * US Army Intelligence and Security Command Military Intelligence 513